ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Civ-02 Civilian Group
The Civ-02 Civilian Flying Group is intended for any pilots who want to run civilian flights within YSFlight. Primarily, it is a source for information to aid pilots in making safe and efficient flights within the maps provided in YSFlight. The first thing a pilot in YSFlight will need to know is where he should begin his flight. The worlds section helps to alert pilots which maps are safe for civilian flight. Following that, there is information on the airport destinations that pilots may fly to within designated safe zones. A set of procedures have been established for civilian pilots in YSFlight for safety, consistency and efficiency. Some of the procedures may not match real-world standards, or some might be missing entirely. This is because flying in YSFlight is unique in some ways, and following real-world standards is not really necessary for enjoyment of the game. NOTE: This info might not be as detailed as some real enthusiasts are looking for. It also might be too detailed for others. But hey, thats why its a group, you don't have to be a part of it. If you really think that something should be changed, you are welcome send a message to the group founder, and explain your concern. Worlds List of worlds in ysflight with and without threats to civilian flights. Pilots will want to fly in safe zones, becuase it's difficult to keep the nose level while dodging missles. Threat list *Atsugi_airbase (Southwest region of map) *Crescent Island *Island Gourd (the secondary smaller island) *Matsushima_airbase *Naha Airport (secondary smaller island) *Newta (secondary smaller island) *Pacific Atoll (southwest island - the desert one) *Aomori (only near northernmost airport) *Airstrike challenge Safe List *Hawaii (This is only guaranteed in offline play. Some servers add their own objects from their end, so when online, use radar, avoid green X's) *HawaiiPMNV (Hostile naval forces west of Lihue island, this does not cross any flight paths) *Naha Airport (mainland only) *Tohoku *North Kyusu *Small map *Heathrow *Slapstick *Ocean Hawaii Having the greatest number of destinations of any default map in YSFlight, this map is a favorite for Virtual Airlines(VA), who are looking to establish their own network of routes. It also has the greatest distances to travel between airports, giving more realism for pilots of large airliners. NOTE: I have noticed discrepancies with online and offline play. Mainly, the server has hostile objects added which weren't included in the original map. These occur anywhere from the east coast of Oahu(Honolulu) all the way to the shore near Kapalua. In online play, civilian pilots will want to avoid certain destinations, or learn skirt the hostile areas in order to land. The addition of hostiles is the result of a compromise giving military pilots access to targets, and in the end, real-world pilots have to dodge thunderstorms, so this isn't any worse (hostiles are always localized, occupying an area like an isolated thunderstorm would). Also, there have been cases of duplicate NAV entries for all airports. It seemed to me that two versions of the Hawaii map had been overlapped, one version erased, and all that remains are coordinates for the duplicate airports. Also, ILS names are not always the same, especially in PMNV Hawaii, where they have names like "carrier" and "homebase" The original names included the airport name and runway number (such as "HNL_08L", which is useful in finding out the runway direction at unfamiliar airports, and essential for verifying you are using the correct ILS when in poor visibility conditions. Oahu Island - including Honolulu(HNL) Honolulu(HNL) *Rwy 08L/26R, ILS 08L only *Rwy 08R/26L, ILS 08R only *Rwy 04L/22R *Rwy 04R/22L *No fuel supply Kalaeloa(JRF) *Rwy 04L/22R Short! *Rwy 04R/22L, ILS 04R only (may be named "04R" or blank - or both at the same time, your pick) *Rwy 11/29 *Next to Honolulu, to the west Kaneohe a.k.a. MCBH *Desert patch by the sea, north of Honolulu *Rwy 04/22, ILS on rwy22 *Terrain on approach to 04, maybe thats why no ILS. *No apron, just a full-length taxiway Wheeler Airfield(HHI) *Located in central area NW of Honolulu *Rwy 6/24 *Online play: doesn't always have a VOR, sometimes it has an NDB. Dillingham(HDH) *super-slim airstrip NE region of island. *Rwy 08/26 *Surprisingly, it is long enough for a B737 to take off, yet doesn't even have an apron. *Warning: one version of Hawaii places Dillingham NDB in position #9(supposed to be reserved for 'next page' function) if you see it at this slot, DO NOT PRESS 9 - it will crash YSFlight!! NOTE: Koko head: is not an airport Molokai Island Molokai *Rwy 5/23, longer, too short for large aircraft (A340 fail takeoff), tight for medium airliners (b737 on takeoff) *Rwy 17/35, shorter *terrain 7000t in area of airport *Online play: sometimes erroneously called Kalupapa in NAV menu *onlythe map shows a location of molokai SW of kalupapa. Lanai Island Lanai: *Rwy 03/21, ILS rwy 03 only, too short for large airliners (A340 fail takeoff), tight for medium airliners (b737 on takeoff) *4000ft terrain obstructing approach rwy 21 *Apron on rwy 03 end, max capacity 1 medium airliner *(only sometimes - modified map?) no taxiways, backtracking is necessary *fuel available *From HNL, Fly or follow VOR 120 degrees out 62 miles Maui Island Maui aka Kahului aka OGG: *Rwy 02/20, ILS both ends (names can both be blank) *Rwy 05/23, shorter runway, tight for medium airliners (B737 on takeoff) *fuel available Hana(HNM) *Rwy 26/08 *bearing 010 from Maui Kapalua *Rwy 7/25 *bearing 290 from Maui, 17 miles *VOR name is JHM Hawaii Island - incl Kona(HKO) Kona(HKO): *Rwy 17/35 ILS both ends *Terrain 9000ft to east *From Honolulu, fly or follow VOR 130 outbound for 145miles *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbond 125 for 230 miles. Hilo: *Rwy 8/26, longer, ILS on 26 only, with a blank name *Rwy 3/21, shorter, ILS on 21 only, named "island base", tight for medium airliners (B737 on takeoff) *Terrain 14000-17000ft in area *From honolulu, fly or follow VOR 120 for 189 miles *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 120 for 278 miles. *ILS names at the field may differ; they were altered Waimea Kohala(MUE) *Rwy 22/4 *has a VOR, not for large a/c but can land planes such as YS-11 *From Kona, Fly or follow VOR 050 outbound (if MUE isn't in the NAV-1 list) Upolu *Rwy 7/25 *Has a VOR - but when online, sometimes not... *From kona, fly or follow 020 outbound radial, 34 miles PMNVBradshaw: From Kona, fly or follow kona VOR outbound 060 NOTE: False VORs near Kona!: Upolupoint; Kamuela(2 hangars and approach lights in water?); Bradshaw(just a mountain in stock map); OGG(not an airport, leads to maui) Kauai Island - including Lihue(HLI) Lihue (HLI): *The main airport to the west of honolulu *Rwy 3/21 *Rwy 17/35 Port Allen: *superslim airstrip, with adjacent tarmac (no taxiway) *Rwy 9/27 *Runway too short for medium airliners; tight for regional aircraft(DC-9-16 on landing), recommended for small aircraft only. *Apron at rwy 27 end, max capacity one small aircraft *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 255, 15 miles Princeville: *superslim airstrip with adjacent tarmac (no taxiway) *Rwy 5/23 *Runway too short for medium airliners; tight for regional aircraft, recommended for small aircraft only. *Apron at rwy 23 end, max capacity one small aircraft *from Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 335 16 miles NOTE: Niihau has no airport! just hangars and a bldg... PMNVBarking sands: west side of Lihue island, bearing 270 from Lihue North Kyusu Nagasaki: *Rwy 14/32, ILS rwy 32 only *Apron max capacity 4 large airliners *Fuel available Nagasaki 2: *Rwy 18/36 *Fuel available Saga: *Rwy 11/29: ILS both ends, PAPI visual approach path indicator both ends. *Fuel available *Two aprons midfield, one medium-sized and one small *Main apron max capacity 3 large airliners *Secondary apron has a narrow taxiway, best use is for small aircraft or military use. *Taxiways only go from aprons to centre of runway; aircraft must taxi on runway for full length takeoffs. There is a turnaround bay at each end of the runway. *Fuel available both aprons Iki: *Medium Airport *Rwy 2/20, no ILS *Runway tight for medium airliners (B737 on landing) *Apron max capacity 1 medium airliner. Gotoh Fukue: *Feild elevation: 270ft *Rwy 3/21: ILS rwy 3 only *Terrain left downwind for rwy03 *Runway tight for medium jets (b737 on landing) *Apron at end of rwy03, max capacity 2 medium airliners *No taxiway along runway, backtracking necessary, no lighting on taxiway or apron *Fuel available Kamigotoh: *Medium Airport *Field elevation 290ft *Rwy 35/17 no ILS *Runway too small for medium airliners (B737 on takeoff) regional aircraft only *Apron at end of rwy35; max capacity ? *Fuel available *Kamigotchi has no VOR but does have an NDB. *From Goto Fukue, fly or follow VOR 040 for 27 miles *From all other airports, follow Fukue VOR and listen for Kamigotoh NDB, then home in. Ojika: *Small Airstrip *Rwy 21/03 *Runway too short for any jet, small aircraft or regional props only *Apron midfield, max capacity 2 small aircraft *Fuel available *From Kamigotoh, head 340 (almost straight out from Kamigotoh rwy 35) *From Gotoh Fukue fly or follow VOR 025 for 30 miles *From Nagasaki, fly or follow VOR 295 for 45 miles Tsushima: *Field elevation: 200ft. *Rwy 14/32, ILS only rwy 32, PAPI visual approach path indicator both sides *Terrain on right downwind for rwy 32 *Apron at end of rwy14. *Fuel available *From Nagasaki, fly or follow VOR 340, 87 miles Tohoku Tohoku has the second-greatest distance between airports of all default maps in YSFlight. With minimal terrain obstructions and a majority of large airports with Instrument Landing Systems(ILS) available, Tohoku is ideal for instrument flight. Airport information for Tohoku Misawa: *Rwy 10/28, ILS both ends Aomori: *Rwy 06/24, ILS both ends, too short for large jets (A340 fail take-off) Akita: *Rwy 10/28, ILS both ends Hanamaki: *Medium airport *Rwy 02/20, small tarmack on 02 end, with tiny taxiway. Max capacity would be 2 small a/c. *tight for medium jets (A320 on take-off, B737 on take off) Sendai: *Rwy 09/27, longer, ILS both ends *Rwy 12/30, shorter Matsushima: *Rwy 10/28: Has ILS both ends *Rwy 15/33: Has ILS both ends but is too short for medium airliners(A320 fail takeoff.) *The taxiway closest to 28 is too close to a hangar, large a/c will clip a wing. NOTE: Miyako: is a VOR transmitter, not an airport. Procedures for Civ-02 Pilots Following these procedures in an online environment will help to maintain a sense of order in busy airports, and will help pilots to cooperate in a shared airfield environment. The Apron #Airliners usually pull up to a gate. Since default YSFlight maps do not have this detail, airliners and large jets should pull up the end of the apron farthest from taxiways. Usually there will be buildings placed at this edge of the apron to identify it. #If a "civ" aircraft is already parked on the apron, park side by side, leaving enough room for yourself and the other to turn out of their position without clipping each other's wings. #When beginning a flight from your position on the apron, make a tight right turn 180 degrees and proceed to the taxi way. Maneuvering Areas (Taxiways and Runways) #Active runways. The active runway in real life is one which faces into wind, for most effective takeoffs, and landings with slowest speed relative to the ground. All aircraft are supposed to land or take off from the active runway (also called "the active"). In ysflight, with no wind, the active runway will be the runway the first plane intends to take off or land at. If there is ATC, they shall assign the active runway. #For small airfields with no taxiways, pilots should land from the far end, so they avoid having to taxi back down to the apron. #High-speed taxi. Taxiing should not be faster then 10kts. For large airports, this means it will take some time to get to the runway. There will be a desire to speed up if you don't keep yourself occupied. This is a good time to do flight planning, setting NAVs, viewing other flights with F3, chatting with other players and messaging ATC. It makes flight planning a challenge as well, since the time becomes limited. If you are a new pilot, the main rule is to have fun, so either rejoin at the runway, or if you are alone at the feild, then do it. Takeoffs and Landings #All Civ-02 aircraft shall follow a circuit pattern as part of their landing. If there is more then one aircraft, do not land on an intersecting runway. (Unless authorized by ATC) #The circuit shall be flown at 1000ft above airport elevation #Fly a left circuit. This means always turning left. If there are two paralel runways, fly away from your runway so that you never cross over to the other side. #If you aren't landing, do not pass over an airport at less then 3000ft In Flight Enroute information for Civ-02 Pilots #Civ-02 flights travelling to the east (anything from 000-179 degrees) should cruise at odd-numbered altitudes plus 500 feet. This is part of colision avoidance. (Examples 5500, 7500, 13500) #Flights travelling to the west (anything from 180-359 degrees) should cruise at even-numbered altitudes plus 500 feet. (Examples 6500, 10500, 14500) #Don't cruise at anything less then 3000 feet. #Don't fly at 18,000 feet or higher unless you know how to fly by using instruments only. This originally comes from real world rules, but you will find that it's plain hard to see due to ysflight's default haze. #At 18,000 and over, follow the same rules for east-west traffic in #1 and #2, except without +500ft. Altitudes 18,000 and above are referred to as "flight levels" and lose the last two zeroes when you refer to them. (Examples: Eastbound: flight levels 190, 210, 230... Westbound: flight levels 180, 200, 220) #The purpose of these specifics is to make cruise flight more interesting, not overcomplicated. Flying Commercial Aircraft #Pilots of passenger aircraft should use a maximum angle of climb of 15 degrees nose up attitude. Maximum descent is 10 degrees nose-down. #The sharpest turn under normal conditions is 30 degrees. This is marked on the artificial horizon as the first large tick along the edge (it comes after the two smaller ticks for 10 and 20 degrees